Only Love Can Tell
by Starr.sky1988
Summary: Bella's Amish and she visits the city with Alice. they meet Edward, Jasper,and Emmett. Read their adventures. Fist fanfic. ExB, AxJ, EmxR. a little OCC. Horrible at summaries. Rated M for future scenarios.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any characters from it all SM. Also I do not know much about the Amish so bare with me. thanx**

Chapter 1

Preface

Dear diary

This morning I woke with a start with the sun shining and as you know thats not normal. But whats even more unusual is my dream. I saw a guy with the weirdest bronzed hair. But what was unthinkable was what I saw. Its totally unlike anything I've ever seen. We were doing unthinkable acts. I feel so dirty. But I know I shall not speak of it because it might cause some problems with my upcoming visit to the city.

As you know I turn 18 in a few weeks and as part of my society I can visit the city and choose to stay here with my family or be disowned. But the outside world sounds so scary but I need to know what its like. Knowing me I'll stay here where I'm comfortable. Its hard thinking of leaving my parents and family, but as I know since its frowned upon for people to split after being married. My parents have had some issues. I think I'm what keeps them together. But I need to figure things out for myself.

Bella

**Please review. I will post the first chapter next. I don't have a beta at this time if you'd like to be it let me know. I will not put a limit of reviews for the next chapter but since I've only written a few it will be a while. Thanx for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1 The city

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any characters from it all SM.**

Chapter 2

September 10th

Today's the day I travel to the city. I am going with my best friend Alice. She loves sewing new things to wear. She's ecstatic about shopping and since the only shopping we've done is at the market to get things hard to come by it should be interesting.

" This is gonna be sooooo much fun!",Alice squealed while jumping up and down doing her signature hand clap.

"It should be interesting", I said. Once I said that a weird looking thing showed up on the street we were standing on. It had wheels and was long it could hold a lot of people. When it stopped it made a loud noise. This must be the bus that my mom told me about. It was scary but I held my breath and walked up the stairs.

"sit with me Bella", cried Alice. So I reluctantly sat down knowing my ears would be gone once we hit town.

I'm glad I sat next to Alice even though she talked the whole time like I thought because now we're in what my mom described as a city. I am scared beyond what I knew possible but also surprisingly excited to see more. As I walked off the bus I noticed the people around me didn't wear the same clothing that I did but bright wonderful looking stuff. Now normally I don't care but I was fascinated.

Immediately Alice grabbed my hands and ran to the first store. Of course it was one of the stores that sold clothes. Our parents gave us some money before we left not a normal thing but Alice and I are lucky that our parents wanted us to have the full experience.

I told Alice that all I wanted to do was look first but she said we needed to fit in first so I let her pick an outfit for me and I bought it to change into. For someone who has never seen this stuff before I looked good. The bra felt weird but it was nice feeling. Also I've never warn underwear like these but again they felt nice.

While Alice was changing I ran away to the next store. In the act of running my predictable clumsiness caught up with me and I tripped falling....into someones arms.

I looked up and I saw the most gorgeous guy in the world. He looked exactly like the guy that I dreamed of a few weeks back.

"I...I'm...sor..sorry!" I squeaked as I tried to pull away from his embrace. But he for some reason wouldn't let me go. I looked in his eyes. The were the most stunning green I've ever seen. I couldn't breathe or move I was frozen.

"Be careful beautiful." he said after he noticed my stillness. Then let me go. "My name is Edward." Edward said

"I'm Isabella, but I like people to call me Bella." I stuttered. He all of a sudden flinched then said, "Ohh how rude of me. I forgot to introduce my friends" as he pointed to the two guys he was with. " The one on my left is Emmet and the one on my right is Jasper."

all of a sudden I felt someone behind me. I turned and there was Alice. So I looked up at Edward and said,"And this is my best friend Alice." I noticed the guy named Jasper looked at her with something in his eyes. And she giggled. I turned and looked at her with my eyes wide.

"What?", Alice asked. Thats when I noticed her outfit. Unlike me she showed off most of her skin. I couldn't believe she could walk out in public showing her legs and cleavage. I was appalled. "Alice what are you wearing?' I breathed through my tight lips. "clothes" she said innocently.

"so what are you gals doing today?" asked Jasper. "looking around" said a giggling Alice.

"are you from out of town?" asked Edward. "we are." I said. Of course Alice had her two since worth." we are Amish. This is our city experience before we become adults."

Jasper looked at Emmet with shock. "really?" asked Edward. I said "yes." "would you like some company? Emmet was just about to leave anyways cuz Rosalie should be finished with her shopping." Edward stated.

"okay" Alice said before I could get a word in. "but Alice I wanted to check out the library" I wined "why do you want to do that when you could have fun with me shopping? Besides they look nice" Alice said while checking out Jasper.

"thats ok I wouldn't mind looking at books if Jasper wants to go with you Alice." Edward said. I wasn't so sure about leaving the only person I knew but for some reason I wanted to get to know Edward he seemed mysterious and if he liked books then I would get along with him. Alice giggled Jasper said" sounds ok with me I'd like to get to know Alice anyways." Alice gave a a squeeze before running away pulling Jasper.

**I will update as soon as I have another chapter written until then please review!!! give me some ideas as well and let me know if you want me to list your names with my disclaimer. thanx**


	3. Chapter 2 Getting to know Edward

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any characters from it all SM.**

Chapter 3

September 10th

As Edward and I walked down the street it was silent except for the usual hustle and bustle. I walked quite close to him for I was scared for it was crowed with a lot of people rushing around like they didn't have time to walk around. Edward is so comforting.

"so, your Amish?" Edward asked.

"ya, its soo rushed around here. Is there a reason people rush so much. It seems overly done." I asked

"ya, people here have so many things they do and need that they think they need to rush to get it all done. How do your parents feel about you getting this experience?" Edward asked.

"umm..they want me to make an informed decision about my life. They know that the Amish life isn't for everybody. They are actually thinking of moving back to the city soon. I hope they don't if I decide to stay in the village."I said quietly.

"so is that your sister or something?' Edward asked.

"no and yes. Biologically she isn't but shes my best friend and I don't know what I would do with out her."I said

" so what will happen when she wants to move to Seattle?"Edward asked

"I would move with her. As much as I love my home she is my world. Like I said I would be lost without her. I know shes gonna move she loves it already and now she's found someone. Jasper sure seems nice I hope he will treat her well." I said

" what do you mean?" he questioned.

"well" I said" didn't you see her eyes shes in love" I think I am too" and he sure looked happy she wanted to chill with him."I stated

"when your right your right. They sure did look happy. How do you feel about me." Edward asked

"well, you seem nice but I don't really know you very well. But I certainly don't mind spending time with you. My parents might not think the same beings you allowed Alice to run free with someone I nor she knows. Who knows what can and could happen. But I have good feelings of Jasper he seems so calm"I said

" well you right about that he was raised right. He's more gentlemanly than I am"he said as he opened the door for the books store.

It was gorgeous. I went searching for the oldest books I could find. I spotted them in the far corner of the place. And there were so many wonderful authors that I have heard of but never got the chance to read. So I picked up a few books then found the couch to which I settled down and started reading..totally forgot about Edwards existence until his hand touched my shoulder.

I jumped" you scared me!"I yelled.

He apologized and stepped away." I didn't mean for you to leave its just I completely forgot about you being here books always steal my attention just like shopping does for Alice" I laughed

"OK I just don't wanna be in your way."Edward said shyly

I got up and walked over to him and said" thats ok I'm gonna buy these and read them later could you escort me to my hotel?"

"sure, but if I could buy these you seem so happy with then?"Edward asked while holding his hands to me. I knew I couldn't afford all of the books.

"no thanx Edward I will just put these ones back and buy this one" I said while holding up they one I was reading when he startled me.

I walked up to the lady and she told me how much it was. I gave my money to Edward so that he could count it out for me. I never bought anything with this green stuff before since they don't have much need of it in the village. Nothing is ran by it like it seems to here.

****

All of a sudden we were at my place or at least I figured it was from the name on the sign that was out front. Edwards car was so smooth and beautiful. I really didn't want to get out but I was tired from the long day.

****

When I stepped inside my apartment it was small but about the size of our living room at home with a bed so huge that I didn't even know they made them that big. Edward told me it was a king whatever that meant. But man was it comfortable. It was so comfortable that I feel asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

****

EPOV

She fell asleep so fast it was cute. I figured she would be upset if I was still here when she got up. So I left feeling torn apart. We'd known one another for about 3 hrs and I already think I'm in love. She's so sexy and doesn't even know it. Her outfit was perfect for her. A little t-shirt and jeans but she looked so unused to the clothing.

So I left her apartment at 534 pm and wondered who would be tired at that time of the day. But I wanted her to be well rested so I left. As I was walking back to my car I thought about the books she wouldn't/couldn't buy and I wanted her to have them. So I drove back to the store.

**So heres my next chapter. I figure since someone told me they liked it I would write more. Thanx XXSkittlesXX for the review. Please review..let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note**

**I am soooo sorry. I wrote the outline to the 4th chapter. But my computer deleted it and since then I have had writers block cuz I dont remember what I had wrote since I let the story unfold with my fingers. I feel bad I hope I get it back. But at the moment I am moving and dealing with a lot of drama. None of which is helping I will replace this authors note with chapter 4 when I can...thanx for being patient.**


End file.
